Believe in magic
by Hommeles
Summary: ONESHOT FLASHBACK Rikku remembers a very important memory after finding something that has been forgotten over the past 2 years. Please read and review


**A/N:**_Alright, I'm back! Whoop! My brother has spell checked this story, but you're still welcome to inform me of the flaws (like allways ofcourse :) ) But this time, if there are any flaws...it's his fault muahaha._

_Takes place after the destruction of Vegnagun, about a year later. The idea popped in my head when I was reading this book. The little flashback is based on a flashback at the end of the book. I changed it a little, also because I had to translate it from Dutch to English. _

_The book is called:_

_Melody -- Verstilde stemmen (dimmed voices)_

_That's the Dutch name, in English it's called 'Olivia' (I think) It's the 5th book of a series of books, written by:_

_Virginia Andrews_

_I do own the book, but not the story itself._

_Neither do I own Final fantasy x or x2 and all the characters._

_Please read and review! _

* * *

**Believe in magic**

Half an hour later after a short debate with my father I found myself rummaging trough the mess that once was in my closet, but now lying on my bedroom floor. I had the tendency of throwing it all back like I usually do, but then I'll risk the change that my father comes in and opens the damn thing like he did an hour ago and gets buried under the mess of clothes, magazines, spheres and other stuff again. After that little happening he called me to his office and started preaching. "I hate it when he does that."

The debate was about the fact that I never seem to clean up my room. I said that I had better things to do, but my father insisted that I'd clean up the mess I had in my new bedroom at New Home. I pointed out to him that I was an adult and I could decide for myself, even whether or not I should clean my room. But my dad just waved that comment away and told me that as long as I live under _his _roof, I have to follow _his _rules and if I don't listen he would kick me out, just like that! Can you believe it? And just as I was about to object he came back on my previous comment about me being an adult and that most kids lived on their own at my age. So I quickly swallowed whatever I had left to say and went to my room to start cleaning it up.

I sighed heavily as I had no idea where to begin. I picked up a few things and placed it in a plastic yellow box that was standing beside me. When I removed some of the clothing that was on the floor, a large shell fell on the ground with a 'thud'. I looked over the large amount of clothing in my arms. I noticed the shell, and I frowned slightly, placing the clothes back on the floor next to my yellow box. I sat down on my knees and grabbed the shell. I wondered where it came from but as I examined it closely, I remembered.

Lots of things I had in my room were all new, since most of my stuff were blown up together with the old Home. Unlike most Al Bheds, who had some time to grab a few things with them before they went on my dad's airship, I had to leave all my things behind. It still makes me sad every time I think about that day. I didn't have time to go back to my room and grab a few things, because I was way to busy trying to get to Yuna with the whole gang.

But I never really had time to think about all of that either since we were on our way to defeat Sin.

After Sin's defeat I had that time to think about everything that I had lost. I know that the Al Bhed have a saying about memories, I even use it myself. But I still would've liked it if I had just a few things left…just the important ones…like my chocobo plushy I had ever since I was a baby…or like the ones that reminded me of my mom, even though I don't remember her well. Her face is a bit blurry, and it makes me feel sad that I don't even have a sphere or a picture of her. Everything was destroyed when we blew up our Home. And my father doesn't like talking about her, since it reminds him of that day. Brother doesn't remember her well either, but at least he remembers what she looked like. But every time I ask about her he just comes with this excuse that he has to be somewhere and runs off without telling me anything. It's just not fair, it's my mother too you know? And that's why I don't like talking about her either, since I don't remember her that well, and I feel a little ashamed that I don't even remember my own mother. That's also why I wish I could've grabbed something from my room before we went on that airship…before Home blew up.

Not many people seemed to understand the loss for us Al Bhed when we lost the place that we called our Home. Not even Yuna, and she's part Al bhed. But I guess I can't blame her since she was to busy with that whole summoner thing. I don't mind that she didn't show any sympathy, she's my cousin and my best friend. Besides, Yuna had other things on her mind back then.

But now, as I sat here in the mess of new things holding the shell, I couldn't help it but feel a little sad.

The shell is the only thing I have left. Brother managed to grab it from my room since he knew it was dear to me. It is my most dearest possession of all, and I'm ashamed that I have forgotten all about it over the past 2 years.

I flip it over and stare into the hole before placing it over my ear, trying to hear the sound of the sea.

I smile slightly as I remember the day when I found this, I remember it perfectly well, even though I was just 3 years old.

---

_Flashback_

_When I was a little girl my mother took me to the beach one day. She had promised to take me there, and finally the day had come that she took me to see the ocean. I was so happy and I smiled brightly when I ran across the beach, straight for the water. I stopped when my boots touched the calm waves that flowed on the beach. I bend forward reaching down in the water with my hands, feeling the cold wetness of it. I smiled and filled my hands with water before I threw it up in the air, laughing when it came down on my head. I did it again, this time holding my face up and eyes closed. I felt the cold water on my face and I laughed again. I looked out at the sea, tilting my head at the sight of the sun that seemed to sink in it._

_A larger wave was coming and I giggled as I ran back when the water threatened to drown my boots. _

_When I reached dry sand I looked down and noticed that my boots got wet anyway._

_I heard laughter and when I looked up I saw my mother standing a few feet away, smiling at me warmly before she started to walk down the beach._

_I started to run after her but stopped when I noticed a large shell in the sand and reached down to pick it up. I held it close to my ear just like my mother told me to do when we were on our way over there, so that if I were to find a shell I would be able to hear the sound of the ocean. _

'Ruf lyh dra cay pa eh y cramm, susso?' ( '_**How can the sea be in a shell, mommy?**') I asked._

_She walked back, crouched down next to me and smiled. 'Dra cay ech'd eh y cramm cfaadraynd. Dra cramm ec mega yh ayn dryd rumtc dra cuiht uv dra cay.' She answered. 'Frah ed'c hekrd, dra cuiht aclybac yht dinhc pylg du dra cay.' ( **'The sea isn't in a shell sweetheart. The shell is like an ear that holds the sound of the sea.' **She answered. **'When it's night, the sound escapes and turns back to the sea.**') _

_I giggled. 'Dryd'c cemmo, susso.' ( **'That's silly, mommy.'**) _

_She laughed. 'Hu, Rikku. __Ed'c dra dnidr. Dra cuiht oui'na raynehk huf, ec dra cuiht uv dra cay uv 100 oaync yku. Ed'c dra juela uv dra cay dryd kud lyikrd. Ev oui mecdah lmucamo, oui sekrd ajah rayn y caykimm.' __( **'No, Rikku. It's the truth. The sound you're hearing now, is the sound of the sea of 100 years ago. It's the voice of the sea that got caught. If you listen closely, you might even hear a seagull.'**)_

_Sceptical as I was, I listened again, and my eyes widened when thought I heard a sound._

_'Pameaja eh sykel, Rikku. __Fa ymm haat cusadrehk sykelym du pameaja eh.' _(**'**_**Believe in magic, Rikku. We all need something magical to believe in.'**)_

_She kissed me on my cheek before taking my hand in hers. We walked further down the beach, hand in hand. I held the shell tightly in my free hand as we walked, afraid that I would drop it._

_--- _

I stared down at the shell and decided that I had to give it a special spot somewhere in my room. I stood up, jumping over the mess in front of my closet. I looked around and smiled when I noticed a perfect place for it. On my bed stand. I sat down on my bed, still holding the shell, placing it over my ear once again.

I listened closely…but I couldn't hear the sound I heard that day.

But I smiled anyway, when I remembered her words.

'_The sea isn't in a shell sweetheart. The shell is like an ear that holds the sound of the sea. When it's night the sound escapes and turns back to the sea.' _

The sound must have turned back to the sea…yeah…that was probably it.

I placed the shell down on the stand sigh, wondering why I remember that day so clearly, when other memories of her were all blurry and vague.

And then I remember…

She had died the next day.

**Fin**


End file.
